Les contraires s'attirent
by Saku4ever
Summary: Sasuke et Sakura sont les plus beaux et les plus poulaires de leur lycée, mais ils se détestent... Coups bas, tabassages et morsures, et si les poufs s'en mêlent, c'est la déch! Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello les gens !! J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic ! Cette-fois, c'est un sasusaku… mon couple préf' !! (Ouais, je l'adore trop !!!) Bon bah, voilà quoi… Sinon… Bonne lecture !!!

J'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée… D'abord, je connais personne, ensuite, y aura des pouffiasses de merde qui vont m'harceler… Déjà qu'elles ont failli casser notre ancienne maison… Pff, toute façon, c'est qu'une maison… J'ai déjà tout perdu : mes parents, mon enfance… Ca changera quoi d'aller au lycée ?

En entrant dans la salle de bain, y a Itachi, mon frangin, qui se brosse les dents.

Itachi : Yo Sasu, ça va ?

Moi : Ta gueule, j'ai pas envie de causer.

Itachi : Putain, t'es trop relou comme mec… C'est la rentrée !! Tu vas te faire des copains !!

Moi : Tu me parles comme si j'étais un gamin… Des copains… Pff, j'en ai jamais eu, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'en faire…

Itachi : Ouais, t'as raison, sociable comme t'es…

Je hais mon frère. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis tout petit, je le déteste. Et lui, qui me prend pour un gamin… J'ai 16 ans, merde !! Je vais au lycée !! Et ses « Sasu » me saoulent…

Mon vrai nom, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, 1m84. J'habite à Konoha, dans un gran appart'. Je hais l'école et… la vie, tout court. Au collège, les profs disaient que j'étais un enfant à problème, agressif, violent et introverti. C'est vrai que quand un mec m'insulte, je frappe vite et fort. Faut pas me chercher, c'est ce que je me dis toujours. Je passe dans la cuisine en prenant une tartine, que je mange rapidement sans motivation. Itachi y est entré aussi.

Itachi : Alors c'est bon ?

Moi : Fous-moi la paix.

Itachi : Hé, c'est bon, j't'ai rien fait !! T'es vraiment énervé…

Moi : Je hais le lycée.

Itachi : Mais t'y est même pas allé !! En plus, moi, j'me souviens que c'étais trop cool !!

Moi : J'en ai rien à foutre de ton opinion.

Itachi : …Ah. Franchement Sasu, pourquoi tu veux pas devenir plus sociable ?

Moi : J'y gagne quoi ?

Itachi : Ben, la vie est plus agréable quand même…

Moi : Pff, agréable… C'est niais.

Itachi : Comme tu veux, moi, j'vais travailler.

Je m'en fous complètement, mais ce sourd comprend rien. En plus, il m'harcèle de questions toutes plus merdiques les unes que les autres. Je le hais. Je sors de ma maison, en ayant pris mon sac auparavant et je vais à l'arrêt de bus. Y a personne, tant mieux, j'aime pas quand y a trop du monde. Pour être franc, j'aime pas quand y a des gens tout court. Ca cause, c'est bruyant et sans intérêt. Je monte dans le bus qui va m'emmener à mon lycée merdique. Je hais la vie…

Alors, votre avis ?? Il est court, c'est normal vu que c'est que le prologue !! Bon, bah, bisous, quoi !!


	2. Chapter 2

Meuf collante et baston en vue 1er chap !! Ouééééé !!! Lol, bonne lecture!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le bus me dépose devant mon lycée. Il est laid. Gris et vieux… En plus, y a pleins de gens. J'ai plus qu'à attendre la sonnerie à l'ombre d'un arbre… Je m'assois dans l'herbe en maudissant ma vie. Personne semble s'intéresser à moi ; tant mieux. Je reste à l'ombre en regardant la cour. Une limousine noire s'arrête devant le portail. Un groupe de filles en sort. Sûrement des poufs… Parmi elles, une blonde avec une queue de cheval haute qui marche devant toutes les autres. La cheffe des poufs…

Bon, de toute façon, j'm'en fous d'elles. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, toujours en priant pour que la journée passe vite et que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Je sens une agitation autour de moi. Soudain, je vois un visage est à 10 cm du mien.

Moi : HEIN ??!!

: Kyaaaaah !!! Celui-là, je suis pas encore sortie avec !!! En plus, il est trop beauuuuu !!!!

Moi : Mais… tu me veux quoi ?!!

Pouf : T'es nouveau ??? Tant mieux !!! J'vais te faire visiter le lycée !!!! Allez, viens !!

Elle m'a pris par le bras et me tire vers le bâtiment gris.

Pouf : Allez !!! Mais pourquoi tu résistes ?? Ah !! Je sais : tu veux savoir mon identité !!! Alors, moi c'est Ino Yamanaka et j'ai 16 ans !! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ??

Moi : C'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de te dire.

Ino : Allez !! On est intimes, maintenant, puisqu'on s'est parlés !! Alors, tu t'appelles comment ??

Elle veut pas me lâcher… Je veux pas donner des coups à une fille, mais si elle exagère, je le ferai !! En plus, elle me regarde dans les yeux. Faut que j'me trouve un nom, vite !!

Moi : J'm'appelle… heu… Archibald Kuraji.

Ino : Heu… Archibald… Kuraji ? Ah, heu… c'est joli comme nom… Ca sonne pas très japonais… Je peux t'appeler Archi ??

Moi : Non.

Ino : Alleeeeez !!!!! C'est mignon, Archi !!!!

Moi : Putain, mais lâche-moi !! J'te connais pas, alors fous-moi la paix !!!

Ino : Mais siiii, tu me connais !!! Je m'appelle Ino !!!  
Moi : Mais je sais rien d'autre de toi, et j'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus non plus !!!

Ino : Ah ? Heuuu… J'ai pas tout compris…

Moi : Laisse tomber, t'es trop blonde.

Ino : Ah, t'as remarqué que j'étais blonde ?? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!

Moi : …

Elle est trop conne, c'te miss !!! Encore plus que les autres poufs précédentes de mon collège !!!

Je me détache d'Ino avec violence qui tombe par terre. J'y ai peut-être été un peu trop fort…

Ino : Ouiiin !!! Tu m'as fait maaaaal !!!

Moi : …

Le sang coule sur son visage. Je suis pétrifié. Le sang… Le sang… !! DRIIIING !!!

La sonnerie du lycée me tire de mes pensées. Je me dépêche de consulter la liste des élèves. Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiwa, 1ère b. J'entre dans ma classe, déjà remplie d'élèves. Je me précipite vers une place libre au fond. J'ai pas remarqué que je m'étais assis à côté de… la blonde !!!

Moi : AAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!

Ino : Oh, le destin à voulu que nous soyons assis côte à côte, Archi !!

Moi : …Merde !

Vite, une autre place de libre !!! Ah, si, y en a une, près d'un mec blond. Je m'y assis en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Trop tard, le mec blond est déjà en train de me causer.

Mec : Yo !!

Moi : …

Mec : T'es nouveau, c'est ça ?? Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ino (en courant près de moi) : Archiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Mec : Quoi ?

Ino : Il s'appelle Archiiiii !!!

Mec : Ah, heu… Ok… Archi.

Moi : Hn…

Mec : Bon, bah, Ino, je crois que tu peux retourner à ta place, notre prof de classe va arriver.

Ino : Aaah ?? T'es sûr ??? Tu veux pas plutôt me laisser ta place ?? Comme ça, je serai à côté d'Archiii !!!

Mec : Non, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé ma place, t'as fait des trucs louches avec le mec… C'était qui, déjà ?

Ino : Heuuuu… C'était Sai, je croiiis !!!

Mec : Ah ouais !! C'était lui !! Il arrêtait pas de fantasmer sur toi !!

Ino : Ah oui ?? C'est normaaaal, je plais tellemeeeent !!!!

Mec : Allez, retourne à ta place ! Il y a le prof !!!

Ino : Ah ouiiiiiiiii ??

Elle s'est enfin cassée. Ouf, elle est collante. Le blond me regarde toujours avec ses grands yeux bleus azur.

Moi : Tu veux quoi ?

Mec : Bah, t'as rien dit durant ces cinq minutes…

Moi : C'est parce que j'ai rien à dire.

Mec : Ouais, c'est vrai… Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et toi, c'est… Archi ?

Moi : Non, en fait, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto : Ah, ok, mec !! T'es malin !!

Moi : …

Naruto : T'es pas très causant, toi…

Moi : Je sais.

Naruto : Ah.

Moi : Hn…

Naruto : Hn…

Moi : …

Naruto : …

Moi : Pff…

Naruto : Pff…

Mais il me veut quoi ?? Il se moque de moi ou quoi ? Si c'est ça, il va pas rester en forme très longtemps…

Moi : Arrête.

Naruto : De quoi ?

Moi : Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Naruto : Ah bon ? Moi, je me moque de toi ??

Moi : Parfaitement.

Naruto : Ah ben, je savais pas…

Moi : Bon, t'arrêtes maintenant, ok ?

Naruto : Mais… arrêter quoi ??

Moi : Tu le fais exprès ou t'es complètement con ??

Naruto : Les deux, peut-être…

Ca suffit !! Je peux pas le laisser m'humilier. Si je donne deux ou trois coups de poing, peut-être qu'il comprendra…

Moi : Arrête, et c'est un conseil. Si tu continues, je pourrai te frapper… et fort.

Naruto : Ah ? Tu sais, moi aussi, je me défends pas mal… Même que j'ai tabassé une banane !!!

Moi : C'est affligeant.

Naruto : Tu trouves ? Moi aussi… Je devrai essayer une mes techniques sur un chou-fleur, la consistance est plus dure.

Ca a rien de drôle, mais je me suis mis à rire. Rire. Ca doit faire des années que j'ai pas prononcé ce mot, et encore moins l'action. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je trouve qu'il me ressemble. Mais on est vraiment différents : il a l'air d'être très sociable, et moi, c'est exactement le contraire.

Naruto : Tu rigoles, mec ? Je savais que mes blagues feraient rire quelqu'un un jour !!

Moi : Mouahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa !!!

Naruto : Oulà, zen, mec !!

Faut que je me calme… Contrôle-toi… La porte s'ouvre. Ca doit être le prof de classe. Eh non, c'est…

Naruto : Sakura-chan !!!

Sakura-chan ?? Ca doit être la fille aux cheveux roses, avec des yeux vert émeraude, et elle est entourée de deux autres filles. Je me suis jamais intéressé aux meufs, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle est pas mal ! Un corps superbe et un visage parfait…

Sakura : Ow !! Naruto-kun !! Ca faisait longtemps !! Ca va ?

Naruto : Ouais, et toi ?

Sakura : Super !! Le lycée me manquait… Mais c'était quand même trop cool, ces vacances à la plage !!

Naruto : En tout cas, t'as profité de l'été pour te rendre encore plus belle !!

Sakura (///) : Bah, c'est même pas vrai !! Mais merci quand même !!

Visiblement, ils ont l'air de bien se connaître…

Sakura : Et lui, c'est qui ?

Naruto : Sasuke Uchiwa, alias Archi.

Sakura: Archi ?! Pourquoi Archi?!

Naruto : Me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien…

Sakura : Ah, heu… ok ' Ben... Salut, Sasuke !!

Moi : …

Sakura : Ok… T'es sourd ou quoi ??

Moi : Tu m'as traité de sourd ?

Sakura : Ben nan, enfin, oui… mais… On répond aux gens qui vous posent des questions, normalement !!

Moi : Peut-être que je suis pas normal…

Sakura : Eh ben ça se voit !!

Garde ton calme… !!!

Moi : Moi, au moins, je me teins pas les cheveux en rose bonbon !!

Sakura : C'est pas une teinture, c'est ma couleur naturelle !!

Moi : Mais oui, c'est ça…

Sakura : T'es relou…

Moi : C'est toi qui l'es…

Sakura : Ow !! M'insulte pas !!

Moi : C'est toi qui as commencé…

Sakura : Mais c'est parce que t'es trop con !!

Moi : Répète un peu pour voir…

Elle m'énerve. Personne a le droit de me parler comme ça. Surtout pas une fille.

Sakura : T'es con !!!

Moi : Tu veux que je te tabasse ??

Sakura : Vas-y pour voir !!

Moi : Comme tu l'auras voulu…

Les autres élèves sont tous autour de nous, en observant notre dispute avec intérêt. Ils sont persuadés qu'on va se frapper, ils sont déjà séparés en deux groupes biens distincts.

Mecs : Allez, Sakuuu !!! T'es la plus forte !!!

Meufs : Allez, Archiiiii !!!! T'es le plus beauuuuu !!!

Mecs : Sakuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!

Meufs : Archiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Sakura : T'as entendu ? Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vas-y !!

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve… J'allai vraiment la frapper quand…

: Nan mais c'est quoi çaaaa !!!! Retournez à vos places immédiatement !!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du premier chap !! Alors, c'était comment ? J'ai besoin de votre opinion plizzz !! Et je tiens à dire que j'ai absolument rien contre les blonds, j'ai pleins de copines blondes (qui franchement, sont trooop belleuuuuh !!!) Bon bah voilà, quoi !! Bisous !!


End file.
